


At the Edge of the Abyss

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [13]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are not dead yet. I won't allow it.</i>
</p>
<p>He's trying to pretend he didn't hear those words, right as he'd thought he was about to fall out of the sky. He knew the voice, he just didn't think she could talk to him right now, since she didn't have a com, and he hadn't heard anyone else over the chaos of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edge of the Abyss

Tony's not sure what had happened - he knows JARVIS had given him warning that the suit's power was down to fifteen percent, and he knows something got in a lucky hit, but he isn't certain what happened afterward.

_You are not dead yet. I won't allow it._

He's trying to pretend he didn't hear those words, right as he'd thought he was about to fall out of the sky. He knew the voice, he just didn't think she could talk to him right now, since she didn't have a com, and he hadn't heard anyone else over the chaos of battle.

Now, though, it's almost deafeningly silent. The Chitauri are dead, and the Avengers are still standing. So's Loki, and so are his two weird-ass allies, so it's not all fun and games. And so is someone else, that Tony doesn't recognize. Someone who's looking at Loki with an undisguised mix of rage and hate.

"You should not have harmed him." That's the really weird one of the two, who hadn't seemed so much to fight as stand there. Surrounded by birds - crows, he's pretty sure, but they're mostly gone, so he can't be sure they were just crows - and just standing there while around her, Chitauri... well, died, he's pretty sure, but they just seemed to fall over, and stop moving. It's creepy and Tony really doesn't like that kind of creepy.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" The guy laughed, turning to look down at the woman. "You're no better than he is, a godling pretending to be better than he is."

"Such words are unbecoming one who thinks he courts Death." That's Anat, and her voice is soft and almost quiet, and Tony shivers. She kinda reminds him of Natasha, except right now, she's almost more dressed in blue blood than in anything resembling clothes. Unless, of course, you're an alien pretending to be a god. "Certainly when in the presence of two who have taken on some aspect of that role."

"You?" The incredulity isn't really much a surprise, but Tony wondered if this guy isn't more off his rocker than Loki. Even he's not stupid enough to piss off a woman speaking like that. More than once or twice.

He lands, moving closer, as the rest of the Avengers have done. Wondering what the hell is going on, still. Why Loki had lured them here - and if it was just to fight an army he'd once led, Tony is tempted to ask Hulk to smash him around again. Just for shits and giggles.

There are more crows in the air again, and Tony frowns, muttering under his breath, "JARVIS, scan those things, and tell me they're something other than just crows."

"Have you not thought to ask of the epithets of those you would fight?" Anat's voice is still dangerously, deceptively soft, and Tony can see Loki grinning from where he's standing behind the weird crazy guy. "Or do you think them unimportant?"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus story for today - I yield to the brick that my muses are threatening to throw at my head. :) Another story tomorrow.


End file.
